Poor slave Link part 2
by Writingbookseveryday
Summary: Lets see how slave Link lives. (Read part one first! Or just read this..) thxs for the reviews! helped my writing so much! Hope you enjoy and i really love reviews! (Small Ghiralink)


**For the people who did not read part one or just want to re-cap. Link became Ghirahim's and demise's slave. He was treated like a toy and never got a true rest. Then Ghirahim had a change of heart and let link rest, while he was in his room, Zelda found him through the crystal she has. Now shes looking for Link. Now for the story! **Zelda ran through the whole faron woods, she knew link was there. Searching for hours and hours, she made it in the deep Faron woods. Her legs were tired and she was out of breath. But that did not stop her from finding Link. Then, with one more hour looking for the house, she found it. She ran fast to the back window seeing Link asleep with the Zelda doll. She was jumping for joy as she kept hitting the window tell Link woke up.

"What's that sound" moans Link getting up looking at the window.

"It's me!" shouted Zelda pointing to herself.

Link got out of his bed fast as she rushed to the window with joy on his face putting his hand on the window.

"How did you find me?"

"The crystal I gave you, I can look and see where you are, now open the window so we can leave"

"It's locked"

Link heard a noise coming upstairs, it was Ghirahim.

"Zelda! Hide, Ghirahim is coming!" says Link.

Zelda nodded running behind a tree laying down as Link rushed and sat on his bed. Then the door opened.

"Finally your awake" says Ghirahim opening the door to his room.

"Thought I heard you talking to someone"

Link started sweating a little.

"No, guess your hearing things" says Link faking a smile.

"And Master, May I please go outside, I need some sun, I feel dull"

Ghirahim was in thought. Then he had an answer.

"Fine, but am coming with you and so is Demise" Ghirahim says.

"Okay, and thank you Master, I will be out in two minutes" says Link

Ghirahim nodded shutting the door as Link ran back to the window.

"Zelda!" he calls.

Zelda herd very little of the voice but she got up anyways. She ran to the window again.

"Ghirahim is coming with me so try to make a noise or something for them to leave, then I can come to you and runaway"

Zelda nodded at the plan.

"I will be out in a minute" says Link to Zelda.

"Are you coming!?" yells Ghirahim.

"Yes master" says Link.

Zelda went back behind the tree laid down as Link ran out of his room, downstairs were Ghirahim and Demise were waiting. They all went outside as Ghirahim and Demise sat down on a stool were Link was just standing. Zelda stood up. "Make the noise" says Link with a wink at Zelda.

"Come again" says Demise.

"Oh nothing" says Link.

Zelda had to think hard for what noise to make, whistle? No. Bird sounds? Maybe. Her harp? Maybe, she will try.

"Hope this works" she whispers.

She got out her harp and started playing a pretty sound.

"What's that noise" says Demise getting up from the stool.

"Sounds pretty, it's okay for now" Says Ghirahim.

Zelda saw they liked the sound so she had to make the worst sound while she screamed. She started going fast on the harp while she screamed the loudest she could while the harp sounded like someone dyeing.

"My ears hurt!" cries Ghirahim. Zelda started throwing rocks nearby as they both got up angry.

"Link stay here! We will see what's that sounds" says Ghirahim walking to the sound.

Zelda ran to Link with her harp.

"Come on!" she says.

Link felt bad for leaving, He was treated nicely, and it was about time he did. He did not want to leave, it might break his heart, but he might be free, stop slaving everyone.

"Zelda I- I can't" says Link sadly.

"What! I came all the way down here to see you say no! Link don't you miss Skyloft? Don't you miss the freedom you had! And don't you miss me?" Zelda cries.

"Zelda I do miss you as much as the next guy, but, the two years I worked here, I was treated like nothing, but now am treated better, why can't you stay with me?"

Zelda was in shock that Link said that, why would he not want to come with her? To freedom!

"What! Are you kidding me! Staying with Ghirahim and Demise! I thought you _hated_ them! Why would you want me to be with them if they treated you bad?"

Ghirahim and Demise started walked back when they spotted Zelda.

"Look who showed up!" laughs Ghirahim.

Zelda turned around as she gasped and saw Ghirahim and Demise.

"What is she doing here?" Asked Demise.

Link said nothing.

Ghirahim grabbed Zelda by the arm.

"Hey Demise, ever wanted _two _salves" Laughs Ghirahim.

Zelda got alarmed. Being his slave? Heck no!

"So Zelda, do you want to be our slave?"

"Heck no! I will be your slave when I die!" she snaps trying to let go of his grip.

"Be our slave, or die"

Link got alarmed. Kill Zelda? Why? That was his close friend, he could not just stand and watch.

"Ghirahim no!" cries Link. "She did nothing! I swear!"

"She tried to take you away, that's what she did"

Zelda frowned biting Ghirahim's arm.

"Oww!" cries Ghirahim. He let go of Zelda as she jumped back.

"Leave Link alone! And leave me alone!" says Zelda in a warning voice.

"You think you can do that and leave, I do not think so" Ghirahim laughs. He snapped his fingers as her hands were tied behind her back.

"Let me go!"

"I will untie you if you be my slave with Link"

Zelda looked at Link, Link looked worried as Zelda sighed.

"Fine" she mumbled.

"Come again"

"Fine!" she yelled.

"As I promised, I will untie you"

He snapped his fingers as she was free.

"Bring Zelda with us, Link" Demise ordered.

"Yes, master" Link sighed.

He grabbed Zelda's are gently as she looked at Link. He walked their inside the house as the sun was going down.

"Okay Zelda, let me show you what you need to do" says Ghirahim.

"You and Link will make us, breakfast, lunch and dinner and clean up the house every day, and you get a three minute brake every day, and no sitting down when you want to"

Zelda thought how Link did this every single day, but at least she had Link around.

"Here Zelda" says Link handing her a black dress with diamond cutout patterned everywhere.

"This is the outfit you have to wear"

Zelda sighed grabbing the outfit out of Link's hand and going to his room to change. Link felt so bad for Zelda, she did this because she wanted to save Link. He had to do something too.

"Master, can I talk to you in privet" says Link kind of blushing.

"Sure" smiles Ghirahim.

Zelda opened the door as she came out in the dress when her face was red. Blushing red.

"You look nice" smiles Link

"Thanks, my highlight of my day" mumbles Zelda.

"Come on link, thought you wanted to talk" says Ghirahim

"Oh yeah" says Link.

They walked upstairs as Demise and Zelda was in living room. Man, was that awkward. Zelda just tried looking everywhere as Demise had a blank look on his face.

"So" says Zelda.

"Do you want me to make you something" she asked.

"Not right now, but some tea will not kill you" he says.

"Coming up"

"What was that?"

Zelda rolled her eyes.

"Coming up, master" she says going to the dining hall.

Ghirahim and Link were talking, link was saying how silly it is to make Zelda a slave to.

"Link, I love how you try to save Zelda, but sadly, it's not going to happen" says Ghirahim

Link sighed. "Okay, Master"

Zelda came back with a platter with herb tea in her hands.

"Here" she says handing it to him.

Demise got the tea as he looked weird.

"Were the herbs found on the surface?" he asked.

Zelda rolled her eyes.

"Well sorry prince, it's not from the best herb places on the surface" she snapped.

Ghirahim and Link came down as Link herd what Zelda said.

"Zelda do not say that, if you get him mad, its trouble, T-r-o-u-b-l-e" says Link putting his hands over his shoulder.

"I hate this" she mumbled

"Master, is it time for our brake?" asked Link.

"Yes" says Ghirahim. "Leave Zelda out here, we need a talk"

"Yes master"

Link let go of Zelda's shoulder as he walked to his room and shut the door.

"Wonder why Zelda could not come" said Link.

Then his door locked with a key.

"Hey what's going on!" said link running to the door trying to open it.

Then he herd Zelda's screams come from the living room.

"Let me out!" screamed Link trying to kick down the door.

"Link help!" she cries.

"Zelda!"

He tried everything, but the door was magically shut. As he herd Zelda's cries for help, he cried, he never heard that before, in fact, nothing that painful has been done to him that made him scream _that _loud. Then Ghirahim came into the room unlocking the door.

"Brakes up" he says.

"Yes master" says Link wiping off the tears

He went downstairs when he quietly looked for Zelda fast.

"Zelda?" he whispers. "Were are you"

He opened every door in the living room and saw nothing. What did they do to her?

"Link help" says a whine

It came from the back room as link ran to the door and opened it. He gasped in shock.

"No! This can't be!" he cried.

**Hope you enjoyed! if you want part three, Pm me so i know if i should make it! Stay awesome and keep writing! Thanks for reading 3 :D**


End file.
